Engineering Lab
General Information The Engineering Lab increases turret system performance by enabling equippable parts. Collect, upgrade and equip parts to enhance defense tactics. Upgrade to unlock more turret slots. Once you have built your Engineering Lab, you can use the level 1 modification parts. At this time, the only way to obtain these items is to win them in the Defense Simulator. Kabam has received several complaints about the Engineering Lab on message boards because the equippable parts won in the Defense Simulator are essentially worthless once a player has already won just a few parts. Engineeringlab 1.png|Level 1 Engineeringlab 2.png|Level 2 to 4 Engineeringlab 3.png|Level 5 to 7 Engineeringlab 4.png|Level 8 to 9 Engineeringlab 5.png|Level 10 to 13 Building Stats *Note: Level 10 and above building upgrades require 1 Cerulean Core. The construction times for the Engineering Lab are similar or identical to those for the defense simulator. The above values are know to be correct as of 30th August 2012; if not edit, wait, or leave it, no need to comment on it. Engineering Lab Parts Parts come in two different kinds; *Common Parts *Rare Parts Only a single Modification Part can be applied to each type of Defensive Building (that allows modification) so choose the best Part of the highest level. If a turret with a modification part equipped is destroyed in an attack then the Modification Part will lose one point of health for each building destroyed. A turret being damaged does not affect the health of an equipped part. You could probably leave it damaged for a few attacks (total Base wipe-out) but eventually you will need to repair it to restore it's usefulness. It will not show as 'red' in your 'Parts Menu' until it is completely damaged but you can see the amount of damage in your 'Equip Menu'. Repairing a part requires the full'repair time, regardless of the amount of damage (so leave it damaged for as long as you can). The Part will also detach from the Weapon after it is repaired, so do not forget ot re-apply the part to your turret after repairing. When you get lots of Parts click on the "X" next to "Common Parts" to reduce the clutter and show only the best stuff (and the broken Parts). Common Parts increase a single attribute of a kind of turret. All of them have the prefix "Basic". Rare Parts are a combination of two different Common Parts, granting both bonuses. Note: For Rare items, there are 2 name combinations for each combination of bonuses. I.e. "Ferocious Explosive Ammo" and "Radial Piercing Ammo" both grants Damage and Splash Radius bonus (one is the Damage add-on to the splash item and the other is the splash add-on to the damage item). *'Explosive ammo, which increase/grant splash radius; Explosiveammo-low.png|Common Explosive Ammo Explosiveammo-high.png|Rare Explosive Ammo *'Armors, which increase turret health;' Armor-low.png|Common Armor Armor-high.png|Rare Armor *'Piercing ammo, which increase damage dealt;' Piercingammo-low.png|Common Piercing Ammo Piercingammo-high.png|Rare Piercing Ammo *'Scopes, which increase turret range;' Scope-low.png|Common Scope Scope-high.png|Rare Scope *'Coolants, which increase turret rate of fire;' Liquidcoolant-low.png|Common Liquid Coolant Liquidcoolant-high.png|Rare Liquid Coolant *'Dual barrels, which increase number of targets hit;' Dualbarrels-low.png|Common Dual Barrels Dualbarrels-high.png|Rare Dual Barrels *'Frozen Rare parts with Concussion Effect, only on Rare type.' "Rare" parts drop rate is similar to basic parts, and are quite easily obtained. There is some dispute about Dual Barrels/Hyper and Frozen parts. "These parts are available, they're just very rare due to how powerful they are.", Nicholas N, Kabam, Forum post Despite this claim, there are many players with over 1000 parts collected and not a single drop of these parts has been reported in any sector as of Sept 8, 2012. Equipment stats Common Stats Part names stats Part name can be either "Basic + Suffix" or "Prefix + Suffix". i.e. Frozen Dual Barrels *Note: There is no Common quality part with Concussion Effect, only Rare quality parts can have Frozen prefix Possible combinations There 17 different rare parts dropping in game (as of 8 Sept 2012). Automatic and Ferocious Scopes was marked with (?), if you haven't seen it yet, here's a screenshot. If you have one of the following parts: *Ferocious Liquid Coolant *Extended Liquid Coolant *Extended Piercing Ammo please update the table and show us a screenshot. Upgrading All Parts start at level 1, but can be upgraded. Rare Parts and Common Parts will upgrade attributes in the same exact way. I.e. Explosive Ammo and Ferocious Explosive Ammo will both upgrade their Splash Radius from 30 to 35 at level 2. All upgrades cost a small amount of resources, the kind of which depending on the Part itself. Three items related to Parts can be used for easier upgrades, they are the: * "Break Protection": "Software Backup": Prevents breaking a Part during the upgrade process. (2 Plat.) * "20x Chance Increase": "Manufacturer's Patch": Prevents breaking a Part and increases the chance of a successful upgrade. (10 Plat.) * "60x Chance Increase": "Modder's Patch": Prevents breaking a Part and greatly increases the chance of a successful upgrade. (28 Plat.) These Items can be bought in store for 2/10/28 and won from Zoot's Loot. Every upgrade has a chance at failing, rendering the Modification Part broken. The chance of failing an upgrade increases with the Part's level. When the Modification Part is broken it may or may not detach from the Modified Defensive Building. A broken part only removes the benefit of the part, and does not disable the turret. Each upgrade attempt costs a tiny amount of resources. If you don't have enough Resources and press Upgrade button, you will be charged for 1 Platinum. When the "Upgrade Chance" shows two "Bars" then you might need to try for 1/2 an hour (excluding repair time) to successfully upgrade. With four "Bars" you likely only need to try 4-12 tries in order to successfully upgrade. Even with 6 "Bars" you could fail but likely not. With the current (improved) odds of success L1 Modification Parts get 7 "Bars" which rarely fail to upgrade successfully. When the upgrade chance shows only one bar (level 5 and above), the estimated probability of success based on experiments made while the multiclick glitch was working, is about 0.5% (100 .. 1000 ugrade attempts per level were performed, counted according to the amount of resources spent). Simply keep repairing and attempting to upgrade until you succeed (or give up after repairing). Broken Parts can be repaired freely, the only cost being the time needed to repair or the use of Accelerators to avoid waiting. Repair time increases with the Part's level. You can do as many Upgrades as you want while repairing, but the chances are that most of the "Upgrades" will simply result in more broken Parts. You can only do one Repair at a time (unless you pay, which is still one at a time, but it is instant), so it may take a while to fix everything. Non-pay Players should be able to, with some patience, obtain L6-7 Modification Parts. Unlike the Shield Generator (on an Aurora Base) the Engineering Lab only affects your Main HQ and not both Bases. In addition, there is no way to build the Engineering Lab on an Aurora Base (as of 30/08/2012). See also: Kabam Forums: How to get the most from the Engineering Lab! * As of 30/08/2012, chances have been increased for Level 1 to Level 5 upgrades. Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Buildings Category:Combat Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Buildings Category:Combat Category:Equipment stats